Trouble
by NessaSimone
Summary: She's just like every other girl out there. She went to work; had simple friends, a simple life. Sure she was apart of a bizarre family, sure she was abnormally intelligent. But what made her so special to them, to him?
1. Chapter 1

'When asked in school as a child; "What do you want to be when you grow up?" The answer was often "A super hero." No one would ever have expected those to exist till Iron Man had come into the picture. Before him Captain America, who knows how many great heroes even before him. Having a hero so to speak gives humanity hope, hope that there will always be someone out there to protect them.'

The vertical line just sat there blinking on the screen, as the backlight lit up the young girls face. The screens light had illuminated her face, lighting up her deep brown eyes. Leaning back she pushed a long thick strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her face and gently tucking it behind her ear.

The room was dimly lit; the couch she sat on was in the floor, a step down from the rest of the rooms flooring. She sat there in her sweat pants and tank top, tapping her finger on the base of her laptop. Stuck in thought, or in a deep trance trying to finish what she was writing.

"Writing about me?" a familiar deep voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump slightly before grasping at her chest.

"God Tony, stop sneaking up on me." She said as her voice wrapped her words in silk.

"Why aren't you at your condo?" He said, "That would be more suitable than the tower would it not?"

"This article for school hasn't let me sleep; trying to find the perfect words… it's stumping me."

Tony just sat down next to the young girl and took her laptop from her placing it on his own lap. Scrolling up a few pages and began to read it in his head. Her head turned as her eyes glued to the man next to her. She felt a ping of relief when she saw a smile slowly etch onto his lips.

"It's perfect; however I am not a hero."

"You are in my eyes… after mom and dad passed you took care of me; raised me. Were always my hero even before you became Iron Man."

Tony smiled softly before standing up, "This tender moment… never happened if anyone asked." He said.

"Keep up appearances?" She asked.

"Obviously, you're the sweet, kind, loveable Stark. I am Iron Man…" Was all he said which caused her to chuckle slightly before he walked out of the room leaving his sister alone.

"By the way." She heard her brother's voice come through the speakers. Causing her to roll her eyes slightly, "You start at seven tomorrow, I suggest you sleep. Pepper should be in around eight…"

The girl then shut her laptop after saving her file and laid down pulling a blanket tightly around her body and allowing herself to fall asleep. The night didn't seem to last at all, she woke up to the sun lighting up her face. Quickly pulling the blanket over her head she hid her eyes from the burning light.

She was soon to get out of bed and begin to walk towards the living quarters of the Stark tower to take a quick shower. Once out of the shower she quickly dried off and began to tousle her hair before pulling it up into a tight high ponytail. She put on her black bra and boy short combo before slipping on her red short-sleeved dress shirt, which had a cut out on the back showing her back.

She pulled on her black dress pants, a grey cardigan and her bright yellow pumps before walking out of the bathroom and heading down to find Pepper. Who was already making coffee. Pepper in Aria's eyes was a beautiful woman. She had light orange hair usually pulled back into a tight bun except for the few strands of hair at the front. She had piercing green eyes, always stood with perfect posture. Perfectly pressed suit shirt, jacket, and heels. She ran Tony's company with Aria as her assistant, that was just the way things had been going since the whole Iron Man ordeal took over Tony's life.

"Pepper!" She called out.

"Aria, you look amazing today. What's the occasion?"

"I have an interview tonight with a company."

"A company?"

Aria smiled slightly, "S.H.E.I.L.D."

Pepper chuckled, "Didn't those people deny your brother entry?"

Aria nodded before taking her coffee and adding her sugar and milk to it. "One in the same." The two girls just giggle together before walking over to a massive display set of screens.

"Morning Jarvis."

"Good Morning Miss Stark, Miss Potts."

Aria began to Type in a bunch of random codes here and there swiping things on and off the screen. The hours passed by before they saw her brother fly in and land on the pad, the two women watched from afar as the entire suit began to disassemble before them. Aria turned around to watched as the food had finally arrived.

"Just in time for lunch?" She laughed,

"You know me, always showing up right at the most important time."

"How very typical of you, Tony I need to go over the plans with the clean energy build your putting in tonight" Pepper began to tell him.

"Whoa, I'm here for food. Not business… and you… red, black yellow…"

"Just trying to look like you."

"I like it, Iron Girl… could catch on Mini Stark."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Never again call me that. This what I'm wearing to my interview…" she said quietly.

"Your little sister is leaving Stark Industries…" Pepper cheered.

"Oh yeh? For what?"

"Nothing, it's just a silly little interview. Nothing important."

" .I.L.D." Pepper spat in.

"You're kidding right?

Aria turned around and took the food off the cart and sat down at the bar, "Tony, having a Stark behind S.H.E.I.L.D. lines. You should be happy that I might be working there. Think about it… you would know everything."

Tony laughed as he began to mix himself a drink, "You say that, but they would never let you know that much."

"No, they wouldn't but I'm sure there's an invention somewhere in here that would let you figure everything out."

Pepper sighed; "Never a meal without this speak?"

"So your telling me you took the job to get back at them for not letting me play with the super friends?"

"Eat?" Pepper asked.

"Well not because they wouldn't let you. I personally think this will be a great job."

Pepper began to twiddle her thumbs, "No?"

"Well that's not fair, how come you got an invitation?"

"Hello…." Pepper said

"Because unlike you; I'm not volatile, self-obsessed and I play well with others."

"Calm down…"

"Oh is that how you feel?"

"Guys…" Pepper said again.

"You know what Tony… go to hell… this is exactly why Director Fury didn't want you to be apart of the Avengers Team… You're impossible." She said standing up and walking out of the room towards the elevator to leave.

"Tony… can't you just support her?" Pepper asked as she walked back over to the computers. "She just wants to make you proud."

"She can make me proud here. She's safer near me then with that group of clowns."

Pepper began to press buttons and look at the stigmatic's of the building. "Tony, let her grow up… let her find her own way. She will always put you and this company first and you know that."

Aria finally walked out of Stark tower onto the streets wondering around till she found a small café. Walking in she ordered a coffee and sat down on a chair close to the window. She watched the people wiz by the window, either on foot or by bike. The cars seemed to almost not move from the evening traffic. The café was noisy and full of people. She sighed before taking a sip of her coffee; "Aria?" She heard from beside her.

She turned slowly to see Tony standing there in his suit and tie, holding a coffee of his own along with a few pastries for them to eat. "Can I sit?" He asked her.

Aria held her hand out and moved it to the seat showing him he could sit there. She then turned her face to look back out the window. She watched as the street slowly began to fill up again with more people. Tony sat there awkwardly, obviously not use to this kind of conversation with anyone. He was always the kind of person who just said and did what he wanted. Never had anyone trying to impress him for any form of recognition. He simply never had a care for them; he wasn't sure why his sister would want to impress him with anything. Why she would need to, she impressed him everyday with the tiny things she'd do.

"S.H.E.I.L.D will be lucky to get you to join their team. Just be careful please? I can't protect you when your hidden in their group."

Aria smiled and faced him; "Lucky, maybe. They should have us both… the Stark Duo… better together then apart no?"

Tony laughed, "You always were too kind. Giving my ego the perfect boost, you and Pepper enjoy that."

"Someone has to; when you do it… it seems very masochistic." Tony just let his brow arch slowly.

"When is this interview?"

"In a few hours; they were going to send a chopper to the Stark Tower to pick me up."

"Who's it with?"

"Phil Coulson."

"Phil?"

"Yes; Agent Phil Coulson."

"You address him by his middle name?"

Aria rolled his eyes, "His name is Phil Coulson. Not Agent Coulson. Twit."

Tony laughed, "Well lets get back and get you ready for this interview. You wearing this or are you changing."

"You're concerned about my outfit… really? Yes this; tomorrow I thought I would get all dressed up like some star spangled super hero. Maybe super man, or even better…" she said as the two walked out of the café. "Spiderman…."

"What on earth is that, who would want to be a massive spider as a super hero? Everyone hates spiders." Tony said with a laugh.

The day seemed to pass by quickly her and Tony going over every possible question she would be asked. Perfect answers, how her posture should be, things she should ask, things not to ask. He gave her a quick hug before she walked up the stairs to the helipad and climbed aboard the chopper. She sat there next to a man who was not Agent Coulson. The man sat there in silence with a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow also attached to his back. He wore a glove on one hand, mostly all black on his pants and shirt. He had tiny hardly noticeable accents of a deep purple in his clothing. His hair was a dark blond in color; he wore sunglasses that covered his eyes from her gaze.

She sat there awkwardly as he sat there his head facing her the entire time. She swallowed hard and turned her head away from him. He seemed very concentrated on her never once taking his gaze away from her. Until she finally spoke up, "Where is Agent Coulson?"

"Waiting for you at the base."

She just nodded solemnly before returning to her silence, "You're the Iron Man's sister. Yes?"

She nodded, "I was the one blessed to be born in that shadow."

She saw a soft smirk grow on his lips, which caused her to smile slightly herself. "That was probably for the best; may have been in a shadow but you still must have accomplished something great if S.H.I.E.L.D. is seeking you out."

She nodded again; "I suppose your right. Not every shadow needs to be a dark one." The man nodded. "Clint Barton." He told her.

"Aria Stark." She said back to him.

"You'll love working with S.H.I.E.L.D." He told her softly.

"It's just an interview." She told him; "If director Fury likes you…." He began to say. "It's not the interview its them figuring out when you're going to start."

She smiled as the helicopter landed on another pad and she saw Agent Coulson's smiling face standing near by. Clint helped her out of the chopper and brought her over to agent Coulson. "Agent Barton, thank you for gathering Miss Stark for us." He said as Clint nodded before taking off.

"This way Miss. Stark." He said a he lead her into the building, down a few hallways and corridors. Then stopped her in front of a large room, where a man was standing with his back to them. "Director Fury. This is Miss Stark."

"Ah; Aria… it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your studies in medicine and science fascinate me to no end." She smiled brightly.

"Why thank you."

"It amazes me that someone at your age has so much knowledge; and yet never granted the pleasure to use it or push it to its potentials."

She knew the man was right; she was amazing at pretty much everything she applied her mind to. No matter how much she loved her brother; the man was right. She was never granted the time and energy to use her knowledge. She wanted so badly to start applying the things she knew about every type of medicine and science. She nodded towards him; "True." Was all she could muster herself to say to Director Fury. Which caused him to chuckle.

"I want you to start working with us; to build a brighter and better future for the greater good, for man kind. Does that interest you, having your own lab here. Your own staff, do what ever it is to solve the mysteries of the world." She wanted to chuckle at how silly it all sounded. The mysteries of the world, "Like figuring out ways to turn back the effects of gamma radiation?" She said which caused the man to whip his face towards her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well there was this amazing scientist a few years back who was working in this lab, he was trying to use gamma radiation on rats and such to try and give them super strength and excelled healing however it always just ended up killing them. It was said the lab nearly blew up with him inside, they think the gamma radiation effected him in some monstrous ways." She explained, "I did a few research articles on Dr. Banner however I still cannot figure out how the radiation did that to him."

"Did what to him?"

"Turned him into a giant green rage monster?" She said; "He destroyed half of Harlem New York…" Director Fury looked upset,

"How do you know about that?" He asked her.

"My brother is Tony Stark… the question should be what don't I know about it." Director Fury sighed before giving the girl a soft smile.

"Well Agent Stark." He said to her which caused her to smile softly.

"I'll be in touch with you when your lab is ready for you. When you can begin your work in .I.L.D." he told her she nodded and walked over to him and smiled, "Thank you for your time Director Fury." She said as Agent Coulson escorted her back towards the Chopper where Clint was standing.

"Told you…" He said as he watched Agent Coulson hand her the badges and cards. "I suppose you did." She smiled.

Later that night Aria sat in her office in the Stark tower slowly packing all of her things getting ready for a few days if not weeks off before she started her work at the S.H.I.E.L.D operations. She was excited yet she had to admit she was terrified as well, she would be all alone. No Pepper, No Jarvis, no Tony. No one at all around her if she needed anything; sure there was Agent Coulson, Director Fury, and Clint. Who knows whom else she would meet.

She was a lot like her brother, in the friends department. She had very few if any at all, however unlike her brother she chose not to have friends. She enjoys consuming herself in her work. Where as Tony, for obvious reasons had no friends and he liked it that way. She was going to miss him the most even though she didn't want to admit it.

She walked out of her office with her boxes and took the elevator back down to where her car was. She packed all her boxes into the trunk of her car and went back up to see Tony and Pepper before she was going to leave for her place. She began to walk up the stairs and down a hall before walking into the living quarters of Stark Tower.

"You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" She heard Pepper say.

Those two would be working at midnight. She walked into the room as she knocked on the door. "Hey Pep!" She called before walking further into the room, and walking over to Peppers side. "Hey Hun."

"Star Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. Whose hun?" Tony said over the speakers.

"Well, Assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works. Hun is your sister." Pepper laughed.

"I assume… hey Aria… and Light her up." Tony said.

"Hey Tony. How does it look?" She asked her brother softly.

"Like Christmas." He said causing the two girls to smile. "But with more-me." He finished saying which made them both roll their eyes.

"I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings." Pepper said.

"Pepper, you're killing me at the moment. Remember enjoy the moment. Kiddo, how did the interview go?"

"Great I got the job, I start in a few weeks." Aria said, Pepper turned around and pulled the young Stark into a tight hug. "Congrats and Tony. Get in here so we can enjoy the moment."

Tony landed on the landing pad and began to have the robotic arms deconstruct the armor. Pepper and Aria stood in front of the holographic displays; Pepper was completely confused by what she was looking at. "Levels are holding steady-I think." She said.

Aria nodded, "They are, perfectly steady. Don't think that could have gone any better Tony."

"You're right, and that'd be only because I was directly involved. Which leads me to ask you Pep. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Time for me to go."

Pepper just laughed; "No stay Aria. I wouldn't really know, now would I?"

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No, all this came from that." She said tapping the tiny arc reactor.

Aria walked over towards the bar to mix a drink, as she watched Tony dig his own grave. "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself-twelve percent of the credit."

Pepper looked unimpressed and looked at Aria as if to ask if he was kidding. "Twelve Percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

Pepper walked over to the living room and rolled her eyes, "Twelve percent of my baby…"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry buy the, security snafu? That was on you." Tony said with a smirk.

Aria sat on one of the bar stools and began to take a drink watching the show unfold before her eyes. "Oh!" She heard Pepper say.

"My private elevator." Tony said as Pepper poured them both champagne. "You mean our elevator."

"Yeah, it was a teeming with sweaty workmen, I'm going to pay for that comment about percentage in some subtle way later aren't I?"

"Ok gross." Aria called out.

"Not gonna be that subtle… sorry sweetie." Pepper laughed.

"I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." Tony smiled.

"On the lease."

"Call your mum, can you bunk over?" He laughed causing Aria and Pepper to smile.

Tony began to talk on his phone jokingly trying to avoid talking to Agent Coulson. That was until Agent Coulson walked out of the Elevator. She couldn't hold in a laugh when Tony called out that it was a security breach, followed by Pepper asking the Agent to come in. "Phil! Come in!"

"Phil?" Tony said confused.

"I can't stay." Phil said,

"Uh, his first name is Agent… Right Aria?"

Phil turned and saw Aria and smiled at her. "Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay…." Tony said with a fake smile. "Don't be rude…" Aria told him. Aria then stood up and said her goodbyes quickly before she walked out of the room into the elevator. She made it down into the lobby of the tower and into the parking garage when she noticed Clint was leaning against a car.

"Clint." She said with a smile.

"Ready to come with us?" He asked her. "We already have an assignment for you."

"That was quick." She said softly.

He handed her a file; she just stood there for a moment before getting into her car and heading off to her apartment. She kept letting her gaze slip off towards the file that Clint had given her. She finally pulled into the parking garage of her building and left her car idling as she sat there looking at the file next to her. Why would they give her a file if she were being hired on as a scientist? It made her ponder the motives of Director Fury.

She finally picked up the file and set in on her lap, just let it linger there as she began to tap the sides of it. What could possibly be in the package? She finally lifted it off her lap and tore open the slip at the top pulling out a few sheets of paper. One of the items she pulled out was a map to a tiny gym out near the edge of Harlem. The others where files with information on a man, not just any man. There was a photograph of the one and only Captain America. The last paper in the entire envelope only stated.

'You're job is to gather the Captain and bring him to the navel base. Radio in for a chopper when you have the Package.'


	2. Chapter 2

The rain began to hit the windows of the condo causing the girl laying there to stir in her sleep. The loud crack lightning finally causing her to wake up with a jolt upright in place. She shook her head before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Today was the big day, the day of her first assignment. She turned on the hot water and let it run for a bit before checking to see if the temperature was warm enough to get in. Satisfied she got into the shower and began to let herself soak before getting out and dressed for the day.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a lace bra and matching white boy shorts. Before taking out a soft blue tank top and white jean skirt. She stood in the mirror and began to apply her make up, and tousled her hair before putting in her silver feather earrings and matching gold necklace. Followed by two silver bracelets before she slipped on her black heels and deep red belted dress coat and headed out of the door.

The drive was long and quiet except for the soft music playing on the radio. The drive from the center of the city to the outskirts of Harlem was more than uneventful until she got to the more industrial parts of the city. Finding the gym after that wasn't to hard. She left her purse in her car as she got out and locked it behind her. She straightened her skirt a bit before she walked towards the older looking building.

Entering the hall she walked up to the front desk and was about to ask where the Captain may be when she heard something crash onto the ground with a loud thump. She just smiled softly before turning and heading up the stairs towards the sound. She quietly made her way towards the open room only to notice a man hunched over a punching bag on the ground. He had begun to punch the new bag he'd hung up.

"Captain?" She said from across the room.

The tall muscular blonde man slowly turned around to take a look at the voice. Surprised to see a woman standing in the doorway looking at him. He smiled at her softly before turning back and continuing to hit the punching bag. She took in a deep breath and continued to walk into the room. "Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him.

"Slept for seventy years, Mam'. I think I've had my fill."

She slowly approached him. "You should be out, celebrating. Exploring the world."

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake-up they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He said as she lowered her head.

"We lost a lot, but the world has many beautiful things to offer you."

"Beautiful, yes." He said looking at her with a soft smile.

She blushed slightly, "We've made many mistakes along the way, but the world is learning to cope, learning to change."

Steve stopped punching the bag and brought it down off the hook and placed it on the ground, he began to take off his hand straps and sat down on a stool near by. He looked up at her quickly before looking back down at his hands.  
"I assume you're here with a mission from S.H.E.I.L.D."

She nodded slowly, "Yes, Captain." She said.

"Please mam' call me Steve." He told her before standing up. "Are they trying to get me back in the world?" He asked her.

"More like save it." She said handing him the files she was assigned to give him.

"HYDRA'S secret weapon." She nodded.

"They told me …" she paused. "My father fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what they think." She said as he stared up at her remark about her father. "They think the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy."

Steve sighed, "Your Father? Who are you?"

"Aria Stark." She said, causing him to stand up quickly. "Howard was a great man." She smiled at him.

"One of the best." She commented, "He believed that what they were doing was for the best."

"Who took it from them?" He asked her.

"I personally have no idea that much was classified from me." She said causing him to arch a brow slightly.

"However as a Stark I found a way to get that information. He is called Loki. He's not from this world. In fact he's born of myth and legend. Well I should let them catch you up on all of that. The world has gotten quite stranger than you probably already know." She said.

"At this point Mam' I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve told her.

He then picked up his duffel bag, and another punching bag. "I bet you ten bucks you're wrong." She said causing him to laugh.  
"They told me to tell you there is a packet waiting in your apartment."

He stopped in his place and turned around. "You came all the way here from the center of the city did you not?" She nodded. "Meet me for Lunch." He asked.

Aria smiled at him softly before she nodded, "Would be my pleasure, Steve." She said before she watched him walk out of the building.

She headed to her car and climbed in sitting there in the seat staring out the window. Her father would probably roll around in his grave if he knew she was going out for lunch with _the_ Steve Rogers. He had to be at least a few years younger then her father too which only made her shrink in her seat with a bit of disgust for herself. However she knew that what the Gamma rays had done to Steve stopped his aging. So if she thought about it that way. He was just a few years older than her, which caused her to smile and began to the restaurant that Steve had told her about before he left.

She sat in the parking lot of the restaurant when her cell phone had begun to go off. Pulling it up to her phone she said hello slowly not entirely sure who it was that was calling her. However her curiosity was shortly lived when she heard Agent Coulson on the other end of the phone.

"Agent Stark." He said. "Aria." She corrected him.

"Did you contact the Captain?"

She nodded, only to realize he couldn't see her; "Yes, Sir. He is willingly coming with me to the chopper port in the morning."

She looked up and saw Steve walking towards the door of the restaurant. "I have to go Phil, the Captain is…here." She said.

"Lunch for two, don't order the fish Miss Stark. It's known for being the worst in the city." She looked around quickly.

"You tailed me?" She asked.

"We had to make sure you would succeed on your first mission. Enjoy your night Agent Stark." He said as he hung up.

Aria then straightened her hair and quickly reapplied any make-up before exiting her car and heading to the door to meet Steve. She smiled at him when she saw him already sitting waiting for her. She walked over and he instantly stood up and pulled the chair out for her. Just like a regular gentleman, she sat down as he pushed the chair in too.

"Thank you." She said with a beaming smile.

"So why would they send Howard's daughter to pick me up?" He asked her.

"To the point." She said, "No, I didn't mean it like that. Not at all, I meant no disrespect. I was just curious." He continued.

"Did they think a familiar face would soften the blow of what's going on?"

"Familiar face?"

"You look kind of like your father. His eyes…" he said.

She smiled; "I'm an Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D." she told him.

"Gathering you was my first mission. I guess because of my families' connection to you. I honestly don't know Steve. However it's an honor to finally meet the man my dad would rave about for years."

"He still talked about me?"

She nodded, "Oh all the time. He used to put us to bed as children, telling us he grand adventures of Captain American." She said with a smile.

"Us?"

She sighed, "You'll likely meet him tomorrow, my brother Tony."

"Oh… the Iron Man."

She laughed, "Yep."

Steve smiled at her before opening the menu; "What where you going to get. I heard terrible things about the fish here… however…" he paused.

"Probably that… pasta on the special menu." She giggled, "is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No, what would make you think that?"

She smiled as she pushed her bangs back, "You keep staring at me."

Steve lowered his head and chuckled nervously. "Since I woke up you are probably the most beautiful woman I've encountered." She blushed,

"Thank you…" she said, slowly.

Lunch didn't last long, they both soon left and drove back to his place for him to pack. "You sure your alright with me going with you?" He asked her.

She nodded, "There's a chopper pad on top of my condo…. It's the one they're picking us up from. Probably easier if we're already there, besides I have a guest room."

Steve nodded as he continued to pack his things. She looked around his bachelor apartment. It was full of photographs, news clippings and artifacts from before his crash into the ocean. There was a photo of a woman and it stated how she was known as his lover. She smiled slightly looking at the photo, she recognized the woman. His father used to bring her around for some holidays. She was apart of the army, last she heard from her she had died of old age or something.

She looked back at Steve who was carrying a duffle bag full of clothing. She smiled at him, "Ready to go?" She asked him. Steve nodded towards her before following her out of his apartment and locking the door behind himself. The pair headed to her car as she popped the trunk for him.

The two got into her car and she began their long drive back to her own condo. The sun had begun to set in the distance as the drive continued. She looked over at the Captain who seemed to be staring out his window. She smiled to herself, before talking to him.

"What was my father like in his youth?" She asked him.

Steve turned to her shifting in his seat before turning towards her. "He was cocky, yet one of the more brilliant men I'd ever met."

"I see where my brother gets it from." She laughed.

"Which?" Steve grinned.

"Both, Tony is one of the smartest men I know. Yet he's also one of the more cocky as well." She said with a curt smile.

"Are you two close?" He asked her.

She paused for a moment and just stared out the window. "We were as kids. Once our mother and father passed we just separated. He took a route where he protected himself from any and all bad things, people… thus creating the ego we see today."

There was a moment of silence before Steve began to speak to her once again; "And you?" He asked, "Which route did you take."

She just smiled softly before letting it fade from her lips. "I just stuck in Tony's shadow. Nothing I ever did got noticed by the public, because the Stark name was always going to be his legacy not mine."

"I don't mean to offend you mam' but I doubt your not noticed."

She giggled, "I found a cure for cancer, breast cancer. They go in to testing and vaccines should be created in the next five years. No one even knows about it except a few… because Iron Man showed up. It's a shadow I've grown more then accustom to behind hidden in."

Steve shook his head, "That's not right. You deserve your own spot light."

She smiled at him; "Hopefully the work I do with S.H.E.I.L.D gives me that light."

The rest of the ride was spent with Steve telling her the real stories of when he first became Captain America. The adventures he'd gone on, the friends he'd made and lost. Bucky his best friend; she heard all about him for the second time. She learned all about HYDRA, more about the Tesseract than Fury probably wanted her to know.

However he stopped once she pulled the car into the parking garage, she popped the trunk and stepped out of the car. She locked the car once Steve was next to her gathering his bag of things. She then shut the trunk and walked towards the elevator, turning to him again.

"My home is, your home tonight. Make yourself at home. I'm just going to get started on dinner. Uhm the room is just down the hall to on the left when we get up there." She smiled to him.

"Do you usually invite strange men up to your place and offer them a room?"

She chuckled; "I would hardly call you a stranger Mr. Rogers. You're practically a house hold name."

He smiled, "I suppose I am."

The two soon stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards her condo's door. She walked up to the door and placed her hand against a scanner, it traced her hand, followed by her eye. Steve looked at her amazed at the technology that was in front of him. "Surprised yet?" She asked. Causing him to smile yet shake his head no.

"This sort of thing is very Stark of you. Your dad was always trying to create weird things like that."

She entered the room, "Jarvis lights please, also its slightly cold in here. Make the room a few degrees warmer?"

"Yes Miss Stark, shall I start a shower for you?"

"No, that wont be necessary. Jarvis this is Steve Rogers; he is a guest of ours tonight. Assist him if he asks"

"Yes, Miss Stark. Welcome Mr. Rogers." The automated voice said.

"Surprised yet?" She laughed. He shook his head, "Surprised no, amazed yes."

"Anyway, make yourself at home, need anything ask Jarvis or myself. I'll just be over there in the kitchen."

Aria then turned and headed towards the kitchen and began to make dinner for the two of them. It'd probably be that last normal meal they'd eat before the entire mission was over. She began to cook when her condo's phone began to go off, she sighed when Jarvis told her who was calling.

"Hey Tony." She said, as she continued to cook food.

"I hadn't heard from you thought maybe they did the whole, black bag magic trick."

"No." She laughed, "I was doing an assignment."

"Oooh, what assignment? Something top secret?"

She was about to say something when she got interrupted. "Mam' you don't by chance know how to turn this on?"

"Your assignment was what exactly?" Tony asked in a stern voice.

"Jarvis put my brother on hold." She said as Tony began to protest to her.

Aria walked back into the living room, and chuckled as she watched Steve try to turn the TV on. She picked up the remote and kneeled next to him. She showed him the controller, and he took it. Looking a little embarrassed and frazzled.

"I'm just used to the older tube TV's still." He told her.

She just smiled; "This button is on and off. These are more volume, and less volume. The up and down is to scan the channels. Steve you don't need to defend yourself, I'm more then aware of how confusing everything must be fore you since you woke up. I'm here to help." She said with a smile before heading off to the kitchen again.

"Tony…" She said

"Who was that?"

"That is my assignment."

"They have to being a call girl?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "No, I have to bring him in tomorrow. I figured since they were picking us up here. It'd be easier if he just stayed here, rather then driving back to Harlem just to pick him up to bring him here anyway. Look I have to go; dinners about to burn."

"You never cook… who is this guy."

"Someone very important, leave it at that. Good bye Tony." She said before telling Jarvis to hang up the phone. She quickly finishing cooking the meal and set it out on the table for the two of them. Then heading back to the living room she leaned in the door way and watched Steve as he flipped through the channels in awh.

"Whenever you're ready dinner is ready in the dining room." She said as he jolted up and turned off the TV.

"Dinner smells wonderful." He told her as he followed her into the dining room.

After the meal Steve helped Aria do the dishes, "This must all be so strange for you. War just never seems to end for you. I feel terrible for you." She said.

"It's sadly my job Mam' to serve and protect this great nation from any and all threats." He told her proudly.

"Yes, but at what cost? You lost you're whole life for this country. You're friends, family, your love. Everything and they have given you nothing back." She said as her tone got rather upset.

"I may have lost it all, but they all still lived out full and wonderful lives. I'm great full to have been the reason for that being able to happen." She just nodded when he finished talking.

"Tomorrows going to be a busy day for us both Captain. I'm going to get some sleep, there's a bathroom at the end of the hall. Feel free to take a shower in the morning." She said with a smile before making her way to her bedroom.

"Thank you again; Miss Stark. For all your hospitality, I am very great full for it." He called to her causing her to turn towards him and smile. "The pleasure was all mine Steve. Please; just call me Aria." She said as she walked into her room and readied herself for bed.

The next morning Aria woke up before her alarm; getting out of bed she walked towards her bathroom to take a shower. She then remembered she was still waiting for her brother to send someone over to fix the shower for her. Sighing she grabbed a towel from her cupboard and began to head down the hallway to the other bathroom. Sighing she pushed open the bathroom door just in time to catch a glimpse of Steve in the shower. She quickly spun around shutting the door;

"Oh my…" She called to him, "I am so sorry, I wow…"

She could hear Steve chuckle from behind the door, she quickly rand back to her room and decided to just get dressed. She was far to embarrassed to do anything else. She pulled her door shut and leaned against it a bit before she threw the towel on her bed and began to look for something to wear. Opening her closet she pulled out her black form fitted knee length pencil skirt.

Along with an open back peplum top which was a rose pink. She put on her white lace bra and matching boy shorts before pulling her entire outfit together. Revisiting her closet she pulled on her soft pink heels on before walking out of her room. Heading towards the kitchen she saw Steve standing in the hallway smiling at her.  
She just shook her head before motioning him to follow her out to the helipad.

"We leave in ten minuets. I am also truly sorry for this morning." She told him

Steve just nodded; "First day of the rest of our lives, and mam' you don't have to apologize. It was my fault for not locking the door." He chuckled.

"I suppose your right." She smirked.

The two made it out onto the helipad and stood they're waiting for the chopper to arrive. It didn't take long at all for it to arrive and once it did Agent Coulson was already waiting for them to board. Aria walked in and sat down on the furthest seat from the massive door of the chopper. She looked up to Steve as Coulson began to unleash his obsession with the Captain, which only brought a smile to her lips.

Aria stood up to see a video of the Hulk playing on the screen, which caused her to stand up next to Steve. "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" He asked.

Aria looked up to see that he was looking directly at her. She simply just nodded confirming his question. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson explained.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve asked.

Aria smiled, "No. When he isn't in his mutated form. He's a modern day Stephen Hawking, Einstein, list goes on he's a genius." She said, Steve just smiled at her softly.

"He's like a- smart person. I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice." Coulson rambled on.

Steve moved over to the cockpit as Coulson followed him causing Aria to giggle slightly before changing the monitor to a different video feed. However she got distracted by Coulson's rambles.

"You know it's really- it's just a- just a huge honor to have you on board- it's…" He was soon to get cut off by Steve.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"You are the perfect man for the job." Aria piped in causing both men to turn quickly look at her.

"Oh you are, absolutely. Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

Steve moved back towards Aria before looking at Coulson confused. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old-fashioned?"

"Nothing wrong with a little old-fashioned, Steve." Aria smiled, which caused his face to light up.

"Everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Coulson said as the chopper neared the massive boat and began to prepare for landing. Steve looked over at Aria who just smiled and pushed her purse over her shoulder and readied to get off.

"You and I are about to meet a group of rather extraordinary people Steve." She told him with a smile.

"Still not surprised." He chuckled to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined brightly when they had began to leave the chopper; Steve seemed to keep close to Aria. He was nervous and she was no stranger to the feeling herself. She turned to him and smiled sweetly trying to keep him calm, even though he had on his shinning smile the Captain always wore in photos. That was when a girl in mostly leather walked up to three of them. Her hair a deep red, a fake smile gripped her lips. Aria stood up straight and held her composure, she remembered her.

"Natasha." She smiled.

"Aria, good seeing the better of the two Starks in the S.H.E.I.L.D ranks." Natasha said solemnly.

"Agent Romanoff- Captain Rogers." Coulson finally said.

"Ma'am." Steve nodded towards her.

"Hi." She said flatly. "Clint told me we got a Stark. I wasn't sure which one. Was hoping it was you and not your brother."

Aria giggled, "Hey, I do have to thank you for keeping him alive. I could be the only Stark if you didn't come along two years ago."

Natasha smiled, "Gladly. They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace." She finished talking to Coulson.

"See you there." He told her as he left the three standing there.

"You already know Miss Stark?" He asked.

"I got the pleasure of meeting her brother first. However got the honor of meeting her as well." Steve smiled happily knowing he wasn't the only one whom taken a liking to the young Stark.

"I'm the likable Stark." Aria said quoting her brother.

Natasha laughed softly' "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice however." She said to Steve. "Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Oh lord." Aria said placing her hand over her eyes.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked as the three continued to walk.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha told him.

Aria smirked when she saw how uncomfortable that thought had made Steve. She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. She felt him tense up from her touch. Steve looked at her and nodded realizing it wasn't meant to make him uncomfortable. Coulson having those cards was just like her father telling her and Tony stories about him. He was an icon to people all over the world; he was the first real Super Hero. It was something he should be proud of, not creeped out by.

Natasha nudged Aria when they saw a man standing in an area being bumped around by people walking by. He seemed to be very entranced by the vessel they where on, he was observing the entire area. Aria began to walk towards the Doctor with Steve right next to her.

"Doctor Banner." Steve said when they finally got to him.

"Oh, Yah, Hi." He muttered out. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Steve said.

"Doctor Banner." Aria said, with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your work."

"My work?"

"Yes. All your studies on molecular behavior and cell sciences is out of this world."

Banner smiled at her, "You're the Stark girl I'm assuming."

She nodded; "Yes, Sir."

"Must be strange for you two, all of this." He said.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve admitted. "I'm used to being Rapunzel'd up in Stark tower… so kind of strange." Aria said softly, causing the two men to chuckle at her expense.

"Wonderful reference." Banner told her.

"Gentlemen, Aria, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." Natasha interrupted them.

"Flight Mode. Secure the deck." The voice on the intercom said.

There was soon a loud whirling and clunking sound. Banner and Rodgers began to make their way to the edge of the helicarrier to see what it was that was making the sound. Aria however stayed put and smiled at the two men with Natasha next to her. She always liked Natasha she was the one woman other than Pepper who ever made an effort to make her feel less like Tony's shadow and more like her own person.

"is this a submarine?" Steve asked looking back at Natasha.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner said in shock.

The propellers began to spin and the carrier began to lift into the hair. Aria smirked when she saw Banners face drop as he walked back towards her. "Oh no, this is much worse." He said making her crack into a fit of soft giggles.

The helicarrier began to ascend higher into the hair as they all walked in and then followed Natasha to the bridge. She then peeled away from the three as they all looked around in awe. Observing the people hurrying around doing their jobs, the technology was almost at the same tier as Stark industries. It was busy with everyone working and talking into their ear pieces.

"All engines operating, S.H.I.E.L.D emergency protocol one nice three point six in effect. We're at level, Sir." A tall woman in black with her hair pulled back into a tight bun that was perched at the top of her head.

"Good. Let's vanish." Fury said.

"Vanish?" Steve whispered to Aria, who was just as shocked as he was. "I have no idea."

"Engage retro reflection panels." The woman said again.

Fury turned around and walked towards the three. "Gentleman, Lady." He smiled.

Steve then turned to Aria and slipped her a ten-dollar bill; he lost the bet he'd made her. She just started to smirk trying to hold back her laughter. She knew something behind S.H.I.E.L.D's curtains would eventually surprise him.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said as Banner shook his hand.

"Thanks for asking so nicely. So, um, how long am I staying?"

Fury just smirked. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Banner nodded before looking around even more nervously. "Well where are you with that?"

Agent Coulson walked towards the group as Aria made her way over to Steve who looked confused enough about what was going on. Coulson began to speak to Banner, Fury and Natasha. Aria rubbed Steve's shoulder with her hand giving him a smiled, causing him to turn his attention back to the group of people.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury finally said. The two then of them walked out of the bridge leaving Steve standing next to Aria still confused as ever.

The pair walked off towards the massive window to look around at the sky and clouds. Steve smiled, as he stood there next to her; "Beautiful." He said finally after the silence.

"It is." She answered.

"I meant you," he told her, causing her to blush.

"You're to kind Steve." She said as Coulson walked over to them.

"Captain." He said, "I'll be back." Aria said leaving Steve alone with the Agent.

She was almost out of the room when someone shouted; "We got a hit." She turned back around and walked towards the Agent whom said it. "Sixty seven percent match. Wait- cross-match, seventy nine percent."

"On who?" She asked.

"Location?" Coulson said. "Loki, the guy we're after."

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding." The agent commented.

"Agent Stark. I want you to go there and distract Loki and gather Intel while we quickly debrief the Captain."

"Wait what?" She said

"Agent Hill, find her a dress. She's been informally invited to the gala."

"Gala?"

"This way Miss Stark." Agent Hill said.

"Is she going to be safe?" Steve asked.

Agent Hill walked Aria into her own quarters; They had enough time to send her ahead of the Captain. They needed to watch Loki before he did anything at the Gala, before any of the important guests showed up. She was the best shot they had she was an unfamiliar face. Agent hill helped her put on a dark green floor length dress, that had light gold under the breast and over them and in the shoulder straps. She put a gold band in her hair that went across her forehead. Gold earrings and a bracelet, she slipped on a pair of black heels and picked up a gold clutch. Agent Hill helped her put on some make up.

"Your ready to go." Hill told her.

"How do I look?" Aria asked.

"Breath taking." She heard from the door. Aria turned around to see Steve standing there, "I will be there to protect you soon enough." He told her.

Aria nodded and began to walk out of the room, "Keep in constant contact with us, we'll tell you when Steve is almost there alright. Just try to stay safe Loki is a monster and wont hesitate to destroy you if you're found out." Hill informed her.

"Oh good." Aria said flatly.

It had taken a few hours but she finally got to the Gala in Germany. A flight that would take normal people eight or so hours took her less than two. She still felt sick from the speed however had to hold her own composure. This couldn't be too hard except for the fact she had no idea what Loki even looked like. They must have assumed she'd look that piece of information up.

She took a glass of Champaign and began to wonder about the party looking for anyone that didn't come off of pure human. That's when she saw a man enter the building from the back as though he'd come in a different entrance. He was taller than any man she'd ever seen before. He easily towered over Steve and her brother. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, black tie. He had a green and gold scarf hanging around his neck. He had long black hair and soft pale green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous to her.

She turned around for a second to grab a second cup of Champaign only to turn around and see that he was now less that three people away from her. She took in a deep breath, "What does he look like?" She said quickly into the mic attached to the inner seam of her dress.

"Well, he's a tall black haired guy, probably wearing out of this world looking armor."

"Oh great." She mumbled.

The man was soon right next to her also taking a glass for himself he seemed harmless enough. Then again she had no idea what a man like Loki would act like be like to start with. She felt so lost and confused, the man turned to her slightly.

"Green and Gold really suit you Miss." He told her.

She turned to him and smiled, he had a light British accent that was making her melt in place, "I was hoping to add a bit of color to the greys and black of the Opera."

He smirked taking a sip, "American?" He asked her.

She nodded, "You caught me." She smiled.

"That I did." He said to her, "Loki." He said extending his hand causing her heart to skip a beat or two.

"Aria." She said taking his hand.

"You're shaking." He told her.

"Blame me?" She said looking down at her thin silk gown.

He chuckled, "I suppose not. Did you come here with anyone with Miss Aria."

She shook her head, "Unfortunately not. I get to watch the Opera alone as I do most of the time."

"Such a shame." He said, "However, you may watch it with me if you'd like."

Back on the carrier Hill looked at Fury; "Is he stalling her Sir?"

Fury chuckled; "Sounds like he's flirting; I knew the green would catch his eye. Keep her calm, the guests of honor are supposed to be there shortly after the show… I am assuming he plans on striking then."

Aria walked with Loki up to their seats for the Opera. Watching it, all the while having a quiet conversation together about all kinds of odd things. They both talked about their brothers. The love they held for them, yet how they managed to enrage them at times. Soon to Aria's delight the Opera was over and they began to slowly make their way back into the massive hall.

"You're a fascinating man." She said with a smile.

"I wish I could agree with you."

Aria looked up at him curiously; "You're presidential voting is coming up next year is it not?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I don't know if I'm excited or not."

"Why's that unsure of who you are voting for."

She sighed, "Neither candidate knows how to run the country. Their ideas of freedom and gain are warped. It's almost like they have no idea what to do and just make it up as they go. I don't think I am going to vote this year, or at all till we find a trueborn leader. If that makes sense."

"You were all born to be ruled," He told her.

"Well in a sense yes. Since the dawn of time, there have always been masters and slaves." She explained. "Always one person in charge of the mass. I think we need someone who is going to keep our country safe, give us the freedom we need, yet not too much that we start wars in our own back yards."

Loki smiled at her; "There's never one true leader though."

"Well; not always… finally they arrive." She chuckled pointing out the guests of honor completely forgetting why it was she was here.

"Do not fear me Miss Aria. You may be the only one on this planet that can say so… right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked as Loki however he had already began to walk away from her and head down towards the mass of people listening to the man speak from the podium. Loki began to walk slowly down the stairs making his way towards the man. Aria ran towards the ledge to see where he was going, that was when she heard someone fall to the ground. She then found herself running down the stairs to see a man on the ground a guard no doubt.

Loki had grabbed the man by the shoulder and was pushing him towards a statue that was near the center of the room. She walked into the room as people had calmed and watched Loki in awe and fear. Loki flipped the man onto the table, which she could now see that it had two unicorn heads made out of stone on either end. People continued to watch in awe not moving from their places completely standing frozen in fear.

"Loki…" she said causing him to turn his head to look at her, he almost looked sad.

He turned back around and pulled something out of his jacket pocket, she couldn't see what it was and only knew it was bad when everyone had began to scream and run around. She could see the man twitching on the table, she knew it was something horrible.

She ran towards Loki just as he began to walk towards the front doors. His outfit soon changed from a suit to black leather pants, a long green and gold cape. He had gold shoulder blades and armor on that was gold. His cane turned into a long scepter and a helmet with two long antlers coming off from the front of his head. She stopped in her place shrunken with fear of the man she was speaking to not but five minutes before.

_"Do not fear me."_ The words he spoke had stuck into her head. She finally made her way out the door to see people cowering in the streets. Loki blasted a police car and made it flip over. Other cars began to crash into things, and then he made duplicates of himself surrounding the mob of people outside. She was lucky enough to be caught in that group of people.

"Keep calm Aria we're almost there." She heard Natasha's voice in her ear.

"Kneel before me." Loki said, people still scattered about the area. "I said- KNEEL!" he yelled causing everyone around her to stop quickly and drop to their knees, with their heads down. Loki the real one walked forward toward Aria, "Not you… you will never kneel to me," He told her causing her to stand and she stood next to him.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end- you always kneel." He began to tell the people.

Aria was terrified where was Steve to keep her safe, did she need saving? Loki made it clear she was not going to be harmed. That was when she saw an old man stand up and dust off his knees. She knew the courage of the German people would never be something easily conquered. She smiled knowing he was doing what was true to his heart.

"Not to men like you." He said.

"There are no men like me." Loki told him.

"There are always men like you."

Loki chuckled; "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

"Loki please don't." Aria begged. He turned to her, "Do not beg, it is beneath you Milady." He said to her.

She stood there in fear for the old man who was already getting ready for the worst to happen. Loki lifted his scepter and shot it towards the old man however the beam was deflected by Steve's shield causing it to hit Loki who fell to the ground.

Aria moved to her knees next to Loki, who looked at her in confusion. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said.

"The soldier-" Loki said as he rose to his feet pulling Aria up with him. "-the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time. Not to mention you have my lady." Steve said causing Aria to look away uncomfortable as Loki turned to face her.

"She is no ones lady, she is a queen in her own right. Needs no man to claim her or care for her." Loki said as the quinjet come in behind Steve.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said over the speaker.

"Loki…" Aria said not wanting to see another person get hurt today. "You need not fear me…" he said to her again. As he and the Captain began to fight each other, Aria moved away from them as people began to run away from the scene. Loki knocked Steve's shield to the side and forced him down with his scepter.

"Kneel!" He yelled.

"Not today." Steve said quickly before jumping up and kicking locking in the face. The two continued to fight as Aria ran off to hid behind a statue.

"Guy's all over the place." Natasha said as she tried to aim at Loki.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" She heard Tony's voice over the earpiece. Soon her computers began to read that there was a PA Systems override and AC/DC'S ' Shoot to Thrill' began to play for everyone outside to hear. Natasha let herself smile heavily, as Iron Man flew down and fires a repulse blast, knocking Loki down.

"Make a move reindeer games." He said.

Aria then came out from hiding causing Tony to face her; "You people said she'd be safe. Not bait."

"I am safe Tony."

Loki looked up at her as his armor began to fade and he was just in regular Asgardian garb. He then raised his hands, as Tony told him it was a good mood.  
"I let you people take my sister from me and you toss her into harms way. Reasons beyond me… she's a scientist not a Barbie."

"Tony calm down, he wasn't going to hurt me." She said as the quinjet began to land.

"You know this how?" He asked.

"He told me." She said as she walked next to Loki towards the jet. "You believed a deranged killer…"

"I trusted a man." She told him, "I don't like jumping to the conclusion that everyone under the sun is a bad person. People aren't just bad, they are driven to be that way."

"You're so naïve." Tony said

"Mister Stark." Steve said as he walked over to Tony once Aria had entered and sat down on the jet.

"Captain."

Natasha started up the jet and began to speed by some mountains on their way back to the base. Natasha is piloting the plane; Loki is strapped down in the back of the plane. Captain is still in his suit as is Tony, both without their helmets/cowl on. They stood behind the cockpit talking and arguing with Aria who was stuck sitting not more then two feet away from them.

"You should have told me you where being bait."

"I didn't even know they got me in a dress and sped me over here."

"That is a blatant lie, other than Agent Romanoff you're the only female up there." Tony argued.

"Tony, I'm twenty-four years old stop treating me like I'm still eleven."

"Mister Stark…" Steve started to say.

"Let me guess your dating the living statue here too?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, but if I was it would be my business."

"He's older than grandpa, and dad combined. It'd be disgusting."

"He say anything?" Fury interrupted them over the radio.

"Not a word." Natasha answered. "Just get him here, we're low on time."

Aria stood up and walked over to Loki sitting next to him. "I'm sorry I tricked you." She told him.

"I was aware of who you were Miss Stark from the moment I entered the building. You never need to apologize to me for tricking me."

She just smiled at him.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve who had begun to complain about something. "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" Steve said.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a Cap-sicle." Tony said causing Natasha to scoff a slight laugh.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

Tony smirked; "Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

There was a flash of lightening and a loud roar of thunder. Causing Loki to clench his hands into fists. He leaned forward and began to look around. Aria put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry; it'll pass." She said causing him to smirk.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightening?" Steve said.

"Steve, be nice." Aria said. "No, I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said looking at Aria, then up to the sky.

Suddenly something crashes on the top of the jet. Clearly something had landed. The noise caused Aria to grip Loki's arm tightly. Loki looked at her, which she in turn took her hand off him and stood up. "What was that?" She asked.

"Not what. Who." Loki told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria looked at Loki with a confused expression, it was a "who" that was causing the thunder. How could a person cause a freak thunderstorm to unleash? Was that even something that was possible? She looked back at her brother and Steve if they may have any guesses as to what the cause was. Suddenly she felt the jet surge forward indicating that Natasha had began to speed it up.

Steve and her brother began to assemble their uniforms as Tony walked over and pressed the button lowering the ram. Aria sat down next to Loki curious as to what was all going down before them. She could barely hear Steve talking because of the loud whirling noises from the air and the jets engines now that the ramp was down.

"Now there's that guy." She heard her brother say over the com's

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha responded.

Aria looked over at Loki; Asgard. Was that not where the gods of myth and legend where to reside? She remembered studying ancient myths and mythology in her first year of College. However they couldn't be real there was no way they were real.

"Asgard?" Aria yelled to Natasha.

"Norse Mythology; I'll debrief you at the base."

"No need…" She sighed.

Norse mythology; now it all began to make sense to her. Loki was the god of mischief and chaos, lies and deceit. Lightning and thunder; that would only mean that Thor god of Thunder was also apart of this marry band of heroes. Aria looked back over at Loki.

"He's coming for you?" She asked him. He didn't give her a response he simply just nodded.

Aria was about to say something else when she heard a thump and saw that her brother was on the ground on top of Steve. Arching her brow she had no time to react when a tall man in silver armor with a deep red cape stood before her. His deep blue eyes full of anger and disgust, taking in his features and his long blond hair he was no doubt the Norse god of Thunder.

The man lifted Loki up by his neck and jumped back out of the plane. Aria stood up and went to the ramp to see neither men could be seen. Would they die if they hit the ground? She knew Loki was evil, and the enemy but that didn't mean she was about to wish death upon him. For all she knew he was not a bad guy, her mother had raised her not to judge a book by its cover.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Natasha said.

Tony approached Aria on the ramp and looked at her through his visor. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew they were glued to her. _'Why are you being so friendly to him he's the enemy. Don't be so naïve Aria… You're a Stark grow a pair.'_ She could already hear Tony saying it to her.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." She heard Steve say from behind them.

"I have a plan. Attack!" Tony said as he turned his jets on and flew out of the jet plane. Aria lowered her head once Tony was out of her sight line, however her head jolted back up when she heard Steve making a commotion behind her.

He had gotten a parachute and was moving about the jet looking for other materials.  
He walked over to Aria and cupped her chin in his hand. She felt her heartbeat quicken, what was he doing. He leaned down and lightly touched his forehead to hers, before whispering to her.

"I'm worried about you Ma'am, stay safe." He then lightly pecked her on the forehead before walking towards the ramp himself.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said turning back slightly to look at him.

"I don't see how I can." He said looking at Aria, causing her to shift her feet and sit back down next to where Loki was seated.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He said as he strapped on the chute, picked his shield off the ground and dove out of the plane headfirst.

Aria sat there in silence as the plane kept moving even without the boys all in it. Aria looked up and towards Natasha, before standing up and making her way over to the other woman. She stood off near the cockpit and sighed before she began to speak to her old friend.

"He knew who I was."

"Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Yeh, he said he knew who I was the moment he'd entered the building. How is that even possible I'm not even in S.H.I.E.L.D records yet." Aria said as she began to pace about the room.

"Barton." Was all Natasha said; "Fury was never going to tell you why he added you on so quickly. Hill and I spoke and we were going to tell you after this mission. We decided you needed to know what you were risking your life for."

Aria's eyes widen; she was a pawn. She knew something had to be up there was no other reason for the quick hire or her being sent on some random mission when she was apparently hired on as a scientist. By rights she should have stayed on the base and been researching with Dr. Banner not out at some gala dressed like a green Barbie.

"Clint?" She finally said; "What'd he do, tell me everything now."

Natasha sighed; "Loki managed to make a warm hole from where he came from to our base by using the Tesseract's energy."

Natasha pressed a few buttons forcing the jet to fly on its own slower than she was going, he second in command however seemed to take over the helm and continued flying the jet. Natasha placed a hand on Aria's back and walked her over to the far side of the jet to tell her everything.

"After Loki entered the portal he made, he used that Staff" she said pointing to the one they took from Loki after the attack in Germany. "He killed a bunch of people, turned one of our greatest scientists, Clint and an Agent into brainless pawns. They pretty much lost all freedom and where like personal servants doing whatever ever it is Loki can think of."

Aria looked to the ground, he wouldn't have done that to her would he have? "So he knows about me because Clint told him?"

"Yes, and Loki is pretty much aware of everything we plan on doing. Since Barton probably told him everything. I got a call from Agent Coulson telling me everything however he never planned on telling you or your brother about it."

"Coulson or Fury?"

"Fury. Coulson would have eventually told you because he's a decent guy. Look; Fury always has something up his sleeve. He's a great director and he's probably got some sort of plans for you."

"I don't want to be apart of any more plans. I don't think I even wish to work for this group anymore. My brother was right…" Aria told her.

"He usually is right." Natasha agreed.

Natasha smiled sweetly at Aria before heading back to the helm, shortly after Natasha left her alone Tony carrying Steve reenter the jet. Steve walks off to one corner of the jet and starts to look after his equipment. Her brother pulling her into an uncomfortable hug soon let her go and walked off to attend to his own suit. Aria smiled at them when she heard something land behind her. It was the massive blond man who took Loki, whom he had with him. Aria smiled at them, "Welcome Back." She said to Loki who just smirked and shook his head.

Thor then wondered off after forcing Loki to sit down. He sat on his own and began to clean his hammer off from the dirt that was all over it. Aria then sat next to Loki and stayed silent. Loki who was looking off into the distance began to speak to her.

"You missed a wonderful show, it made that Opera seem like a child's show."

Aria turned her attention to him; "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

Loki nodded before they all felt the jet begin to land. The ramp lowered once again and there was a group of armed guards standing outside waiting to take Loki from them. She stood up as two entered and grabbed him roughly and began to pull him out of the carrier. "Stop." She commanded as the men all froze.

She felt her brother, Steve, Natasha and Thor all behind her getting ready to leave the jet. Aria walked towards Loki and the two guards that took him. "You will not treat this man like that. If I see it again, I swear to god I will create a formula to turn you all into whimpering woman… understood." She said.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison, before walking away.

"Aria…" Tony began to say. "Criminal or not; he will not be treated like that. It's not how we do things here."

"Thank you…" Thor said before putting his arm around Aria and walking them into the base.

The group made their way into the conference room to wait for director Fury to debrief them on what is going on so far. Aria however was stopped by Agent Hill, who pulled her aside and gave her directions to meet Fury out side a room. Walking down the long halls looking for this room she stopped outside and waited.

Fury then walked towards her from the other hall with two guards. He nodded at her and then opened the door for her to walk into the room first. She stood off to the side as instructed looking at the massive cylindrical glass cage before her. She could tell there was someone inside however the director was blocking her view of them.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape- you so much as scratch that glass." Director Fury explained to the person, as he pushed a button and the floors beneath the cell dropped away to nothing, allowing the wind to scream up at them all.

"Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He said pressing the button closing the doors. Aria looked on in confusion and shock that the director would reduce himself to threats.

"Ant." He said pointing to the person in the cell. She assumed it was Loki, "Boot." He said pointing to the button.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." She heard Loki's silk like voice causing her to stumble forward to get a better look as to the situation.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard" Loki said. "A mindless beast- makes play he's still a man."

Fury motioned for Aria to come closer; "Ah, miss Stark. Such a pleasure." Loki smirked. Causing her to grin slightly, before gaining her composure and standing next to the director.

"…How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you."

Aria took in a deep breath, no doubt that's how the avengers looked to people. A group of lost causes all placed strategically in a room in hopes that they will save the world. Beyond her brother and Steve arguing about lost time, Banner wanting to be alone and leave. Natasha being sad over Clint's vanishing act, this group was like that odds and ends drawer in your office. Full of random things you just stuffed in there, random collection of trinkets.

"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did.

"Ooh." Loki said arching his brow in a mocking manor. "It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what?" He asked before smirking at Aria, causing her to look away. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is?"

Fury smiled, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury said before turning to Aria. "You will figure out where the Tesseract is, no matter what the means of it are. You are not to enter that cage or open the door no matter what tricks or lies he tells you." Fury whispered to her. She nodded as he walked out of the room.

"A babysitter, it's truly not needed." Loki said as she wondered the room examining the cage. "Not that I'm saying you are uninvited company."

"What is Asgard like?" She asked him before sitting down in a chair she'd found.

"Asgard?" He questioned before taking a seat on the chair they'd given him.

"Your home world?" She asked.

"You were misinformed, I am not of Asgard…"

"Well, no your not. However you were raised there, you weren't raised where Jotunheim…"

Loki smirked, "You did your research I see, or did my brother tell you all this?"

"I've always been fascinated by Norse mythology… I studied it in school."

"Very well." He said flatly. "Asgard growing up was beautiful, playing in the fields, learning to ride, exploring it was unlike anything you humans would have ever gotten to experience."

"I bet, growing up in my house was like a flower trying to grow in the shade. Horrible." She smirked, "To be expected as a Stark though. The tales they tell of Asgard make it seem like a heavenly place to be, mystical trees, horses bigger than any in my world. Everything built out of gold, crystals and silvers, royal parties and events all the time. It was pictured to look like a city built on clouds…"

Loki chuckled, "You live in a dream world, however you aren't that far off. Its too bad they don't allow your kind to go there… you would probably like it."

"Not in my life time." She said.

Loki looked at her curiously, "Why did you say you were a flower in the shade?"

"My brother is Tony… or Ironman… growing up with him it was like any accomplishment I had managed to achieve just, did match up to the glory he'd had." She said, Loki kept looking at her.

"He was the youngest to graduate from his schools and programs; he used to build cars and machines with our father. However when I found the cure for more common strain of cancer it was over looked. Like it never happened almost, or when I graduated high school at fifteen, got my masters at twenty… it was just second to Tony's accomplishments. Getting invited into S.H.I.E.L.D before him it infuriated him."

"I know the feeling of living in the shadow of another Miss Stark."

"Aria… remember?"

Loki smiled, "Yes, I do." He said.

"I'm guessing growing up in Thor's shadow must have been terrible." She said.

"Much like you and your brother the Ironman. Nothing I did mattered. I should have been King. Not Thor. He couldn't keep a lady for more then an evening, how did father expect him to keep Asgard going for long under his rule?"

"He must have just assumed he was his 'real' son that he must have the same will to rule as he himself had? Overlooked you for being who you are."

Loki stood up, "For all the rest of Asgard knew, I was his son. I shouldn't have been overlooked."

"Would you still have taken the Tesseract and come to Earth if you were the King?"

"What need would I have had to come here?"

"A visit? Isn't the King of Asgard supposed to keep Earth safe?"

Loki scoffed, "That was Thor's task, he got it when we were in our younger years. The task to take care of the Migard."

"Would you not want that?"

Loki looked at her with a confused face; "Do you honestly think, I would be capable of taking care and keeping this place safe?"

Aria smiled; "We're all capable of doing anything we set our minds to." She said.

Loki smirked; "I mean think about it; you let them take you in. When you were perfectly capable of fending them off and vanishing." Loki's smirked soon disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

Aria stood up and began to pace; "Never mind, it was nothing. I mean I didn't mean anything by it."

Loki stood up and moved as close to the glass as he possibly could; "What did you mean Aria." He said quietly, however with the harshest tone.

"Well; I was standing rather close behind you. My brother would never have fired off at you. You knew he was my brother, because you knew who I was. I'm assuming Clint told you who everyone was, which means you knew Natasha would never have fired because you're the only way she can get Clint back. You could tell that the Captain is infatuated with me so he'd never have hurt me either… there for… you knew you could have easily gotten away. Yet you didn't you let them take you in, its why you took the time to talk to me in the opera, why you haven't been cruel to me."

Loki stood there for a moment pondering everything she'd have said to him, a smile slowly crept onto his lips. Before pacing back deeper into the cage, he looked up at the camera quickly before laughing loudly.

"You must be a really stupid girl, Miss Stark to think I cared for your safety. You are simply expendable." He said, Aria stood there in shock as to what he was saying. Her felt her heart seize up slightly, and could feel her eyes begin to burn.

"I may be expendable, but at least I'm not hated. By every single person I happen to infect with my presence. Loki." She said as she stormed out of the cell's room.

She wasn't even sure why she was even upset by what he said; she shouldn't have cared what some stupid murder had to say about her. Aria continued down the hall and found herself in the same room as all of the Avengers whom where discussing Loki.

Bruce looked up when Aria walked into the room; "He really grows on you doesn't he?"

Aria scoffed before sitting down next to the Doctor. Steve was sitting across from here without his cowl on. He was itching to talk; "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor who was standing off to the side of the table just crossed his arms.  
"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?"

"Apparently, probably an army of assholes." Aria said causing Bruce to chuckle.

"A woman scorn, worse than any army I know." He said causing her to smile. "So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for?"

Thor turned his head fast towards Bruce, "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Aria said.

"He's a friend." Thor said solemnly.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell- along with one of ours."

Aria looked over at Natasha, she knew she was refereeing to Clint. She could only imagine how worried and freaked out she must have been. She knew Natasha had a boyfriend, she never knew it was the guy who took her to her interview until she had met up with Natasha back in the plane earlier.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading any army from here. Did he say anything Aria?" Steve asked.

"All he said was that I was a stupid girl." Steve looked down when she said that.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce explained before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"No one is beyond reason." Aria said.

"And he killed eighty people in two days." Natasha piped in.

"He's adopted?" Thor questioned.

"I think it's about mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked as Tony and Coulson walked into the room.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said, Aria looked at Coulson who pointed towards the exit. She sighed and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Did he say anything?" Fury asked her from the shadow in the hall.

"No not yet Sir. He knows the cameras are on, he refuses to say anything of worth when he knows you and Hill are watching."

Fury nodded, "Go, shower and change. Then head back in, I will make sure they turn off the cameras when you enter the room. Just keep safe."

Aria nodded before walking back towards her own quarters to change for her next attack on Loki's mind. Maybe this time he wouldn't be such an ass, however she could see what he meant about Thor. The man loved his brother however, with the first mention of danger or evil from Loki. Thor would be one of the first to jump on how Loki wasn't apart of his real family.

After she got out of her shower she pulled on her light green tank top, with her knee length pencil skirt that buttoned up in the front right above her hips. She pulled on her black earrings and necklace and black cardigan, which she buttoned up, at the front. She then put on her deep green six inch pumps with gold studded spikes along the straps. She then let her hair hang down off she shoulders before she walked out of her room and headed towards the cell again.

She entered and sat in her seat allowing herself to cross her legs slightly, she took in a deep breath and sat there in silence. She didn't even know how to find out the information that the director had asked her to gather. She wasn't an interrogator, she wasn't a field agent, and she wasn't a cop. If anything she was a scientist, she was a pencil pusher. This was like learning Korean for the typical American for her. She had no idea where to start of the first thing she should try to say to him.

"I want to apologize for what I had said when we spoke last." Loki's voice piped up from the far spot of his cylindrical cell. "I was told they would turn off the cameras, I just didn't want them to know anything that I have to say."

She just nodded to what he said acknowledging that she heard him. "You have been the only true kindness I have met since coming to this planet. You knew who I was back at the Opera and yet you still engaged conversation with me as if I were human like you."

"I don't think anyone deserves to be treated unkind, no matter what kind of monster they are." She said

"You see me as a monster?" He asked her as he walked closer to her.

"I see you as confused and misunderstood." She said; "Like me you're lost, and unsure. You were lied to, mislead and abandoned. You did the only think you thought to do… the wrong response however, we're all entitled to mistakes."

"You speak to me as if I am human. I am not. No human would do or could do the things I can do." He told her.

"Its not that we can't or wouldn't. We just resort to things like eating ice cream, snack foods, a movie or a good book. Even talking to a close friend when we're upset rather then attempting world domination." She said.

"I don't think stuffing my face, or reading would suffice for me."

"You could have turned to Thor? He does love you."

"Thor loves the idea of having someone smaller than him to care for. Its why he loves your planet so."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason he cares for you. You grew up together, played together, learned together, made mistakes together. That's a bond, closer than blood."

"Do you have that with your Ironman?"

"No. Tony and I have a very platonic sibling relationship. We never played together growing up, I was never allowed to make his mistakes, or learn with him. It was more he told me what I should do, and what I should know. He raised me to be a miniature him and it failed."

"For that, I am glad." Loki said to her with a smirk.

"As for what you explained earlier…" Loki said to her slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria wasn't sure what she was supposed to expect when Loki said he wanted to talk to her about her wild thought as to why he had surrendered to them. She looked around the room and then at Loki again. Not sure if she should listen to what he had to say or not. She knew who he was; he was the god of lies. What was to stop him from fabricating some wild story to her? Knowing she would at some point or another tell the director. She knew Loki was never going to tell her the location of the Tesseract. That she knew without a doubt; so then why was he biding his time talking to her at all.

"You were right; Miss Stark." He said to her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I was right?" She repeated to him.

Loki just nodded before moving away from the glass; "I knew they would not hurt me if you where near by. Clint said your brother even though he and you have a very broken relationship. Loves you very deeply; and its fairly obvious that the Capitan feels for you. He attacked me not just because he was told to. I could see the rage in his eyes when he saw you close to me."

"Is this just you telling me what I want to hear?"

Loki chuckled; "My dear sweet Aria." He said softly. "I wanted to be taken here."

"Why? You have the Tesseract; you have the world pretty much in your pocket. Why get captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Would you rather I had taken you prisoner? I can assure you the questioning would not be as kind as the one you are giving me."

Aria shifted in her seat before turning away from Loki; "What is here that is so important to you?"

Loki smirked. "All in good time. Just be sure you are in this room… when the time comes. Only in here will you be safe…"

Aria stood up and brushed her skirt down, before facing Loki again. Why was he so intent on saving her or keeping her safe? What was she to him, or better yet. What was she to S.H.I.E.L.D? They clearly had plans for her that she wasn't aware of, plans that Clint must have known about. Known about and told Loki, that was the only explanation. She looked back at Loki and took in a deep breath before moving closer to the cell to speak to him again.

"Why are you so intent on my safety?" She asked; "You owe me nothing."

Loki smirked; about to say something to her when to her when he was cut off. The door opened slowly to reveal that Director Fury was now the reason he couldn't explain what he'd wanted to. She stood straight in attention to her superior when the director moved towards her. He looked the girl over before motioning for her to leave the room. Aria looked towards Loki before lowering her head to the ground.

"I will speak to you later Loki." She quickly mumbled before rushing out of the room.

Aria wondered the hallways before Thor stopped her he looked concerned. She smiled up at him before moving to leave him alone when he moved into her way. She stopped and looked at the tower of a man with curiosity. Why did he act as though Loki was someone he cared about, yet in the same instance he acted like he was the biggest burden in the world to him. Well in his case galaxy.

"Thor." She said softly.

"How is my brother?"

"He is fine; I haven't been questioning him like Fury is, I have been keeping it really friendly. Well to be honest I haven't questioned him once, I've just been talking to him…like you would I guess."

"You have not been asking about the Tesseract?" He asked her.

"I don't see me asking about that going any further than the question. I think if I question him like Fury asks it will just make him clam up and not say anything at all. People always give away their bigger secrets when they are simply talking about nothing."

Thor looked at her with confusion; "Sorry; I think getting to know him as a person will surface more results then treating him like a lab rat."

Thor let a small smile etch onto his lips. "I see why they chose you to speak to Loki. You may show him reason rather than more anger."

"It's what I'm hoping for." She said with a smile as Thor walked away, and down the hall towards Loki's chamber. Aria took in a deep breath before she returned to the lounge room they'd set out for them.

Walking in she saw that Steve was already there looking out the window at the stars, she smiled softly before walking over to Steve's side. He turned slightly to see who was near him; a smile crept onto his face when he saw who it was that was.

"I'm surprised your out and about; Hill told us you get to be Loki's friend till he tells us what we want."

"He's not so bad; he's very sad… he has such an old soul…"

Steve just laughed; "He's just playing tricks on you."

Aria took a step back and faced Steve with a stern look on her face. "Are you saying I'm weak and can't handle my own?"

Steve's smile faded; "No, I never meant that. I was just saying that he is a trickster and can't be trusted. I was just worried about you."

Aria shut her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "I appreciate the concern, Steve. I really do. I do think however that I can hold my own, he doesn't mean to harm me."

Steve walked over to a couch and sat down. She knew she shouldn't have been so snappy but she felt if she doesn't defend Loki he'd get completely thrown under the bus. He was clearly doing all of this for a reason; he wasn't born evil. He just needed something to call his and he was staking his claim on earth. A bit to big but he must need to feel accepted. He told her how he too grew up in a shadow of another. That isn't an easy thing to grasp as you grow up. She even today no matter how friendly she and Tony were; always resented him for being the one their father loved most.

"I'm sorry Steve." She said finally.

"Just promise us you wont get trapped or tricked by him. He's an evil man Aria."

She just nodded before exiting the room. What did everyone have against giving someone a chance? Nothing would happen unless Loki escaped, do they really think his people would do anything without his go ahead? She just shook her head and continued wondering around till it was time for her to go back to Loki's chamber.

She stopped when she saw that her brother and Bruce where in the one room doing scans on Loki's weapon. She tapped on the door before entering to the two smiling geniuses. "Find anything interesting out?" She asked.

"Well it draws power from the Tesseract." Bruce said.

"Looks like something straight out of that war craft game."

Aria giggled, "Can I see it?"

Bruce and Tony looked at each other before reluctantly nodded and passing it over to her. She held it in her hands and felt the whole thing over. The weapon was made of solid gold and had steel blades around the blue gem which emitted a soft light.  
"This is amazing." She said.

Tony just chuckled softly; "What aren't you telling me about it Tony…"

"They were using the Tesseract to make weapons here. I found all the schematic's, Banner here and I were just doing a little bit of light reading."

She lowered her head before Bruce began to speak. "He was doing light reading."

Aria smiled; "Sounds like Tony to do some snooping."

"Well I had to be sure of who we were all working with, Sis. You can never be too careful. This place is just so full of mysteries."

Aria was about to speak when suddenly Natasha's voice chimes over the P.A's "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Tony and Aria look over at Bruce.

"Popular guy." She smiled as Fury entered the room.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?"

"Uh- kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony said as he showed his screen to Bruce and Aria.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract, Aria you should be with Loki."

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce explained.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is phase two?" Tony asks as Steve enters and slams a large gun on the table.

"Phase Two is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." Steve said with anger coating his voice.

"Well was unexpected." Aria said as she crossed her arms.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Fury was cut off by her brother.

"I'm sorry, Nick." He said a he turns a screen to the entire room. It was showing all the plans and schematics for a missile. Aria just mouthed the word 'WOW' to her brother. Who smirked, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Aria moved to Steve's side. "Nothing will ever change with monsters ruling the country."

Thor and Natasha entered the room next, causing Banner to look at her. "Did you know about this?"

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She said in response.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce explained to her.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha stated.

"Don't speak about him like that." Aria muttered.

"And you've been doing what? Exactly?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you. I'll speak about that monster however I wish Agent Stark."

"You wont." She said as she walked out of the room and headed back to Loki's chamber.

She burst into the room slamming the door shut. "Bunch of idiots…" she muttered.

"Ah Miss Stark." She heard Loki's cold voice.

She made her way over to the glass and paced in front of him. "Why." She asked.  
"Why pick earth as your prize. This planet doesn't deserve your mercy, they don't deserve your power, your help you whatever it is you want from us. We deserve to self destruct and restart." She rambled.

"I chose earth because it was my brother's prize. You humans desire to be ruled."

"Yeh." She scoffed, "I want to be ruled, in my room. Not in a master slave manner." She said before she her eyes widen. "I didn't mean… in my room. I meant I want … just forget that."

Loki just smirked; "Be it sexual or to feel the freedom of being ruled… you have the desire for it."

"They spoke ill of you again." She said. "They?" he asked her.

"I just don't like the way Fury and the others speak of you. I don't understand why they can't just leave well enough alone. You deserve to at least be given a chance to speak."

"You defend me? Why?"

"Because; I feel like I need to." She said.

"What is it they were saying,"

Aria sat down against the glass wall between them; "They call you a monster yet they use the same weapon you have… to make missiles and other destructive tools. They have the same amount of blood on their hands as you do. They are monsters in their own right."

"Do you think me a monster?" He asked her.

Aria paused for a moment to think about what it was that Loki asked; "No. I think you need something to call your own. To make up for the years you where denied having something to call your own. Thor has Asgard and Earth, they gave you nothing but a crown and call you a Prince."

"You think I deserve something of my own?"

Aria smiled; "Yes. I do." She said. "I think you should be entitled to at least one thing."

Loki smirked; "Open this cell then. Allow me to claim what it is that I wish."

"I can't do that… you're probably just tricking me. Getting into my head, forcing sympathy from me."

Loki frowned; "I would not force you to feel anything for me. Miss Stark, I already told you that you need to never fear me. I only wish to take that once thing I deserve."

"What is that?"

Loki smirked; "Open the door."

Aria lowered her head, and soon felt the entire helicarrier shake as she fell to the ground and skidded off to the side hitting a wall. Something had clearly exploded; she stood up quickly and looked over at Loki. "You're safe here." He told her again.

"But you aren't." She said as she ran out of the room and ran back to the lab where everyone had been. She got there to see there was a massive hole in the floor. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She walked into the room and saw the trident on the ground. Everyone was still regaining themselves when she'd gotten in there.

"What am I thinking..." she said as she ran over and picked it up running back to Loki's chamber room. She entered the room and saw Loki was still where she left him.

"Miss Stark?" He asked.

"If I let you out… you have to promise me, you will not hurt me."

Loki's head cocked to the side; "You are opening the door?"

"Answer me." She said.

"I would never think of hurting you my dear." He said.

She walked over to the computer and began to type in a few codes before it opened up a hack program. She began to type in codes to bypass the security programs and tried to find the locking programs for his cell.

"You have my weapon." He said,

"I said you wouldn't be safe." She said as they both heard the Hulk roaring. She turned to see Loki smirking. "Why does all this destruction please you so much?"

"Its progress." He said.

The base soon shook again and she heard metal snapping. "What is that?" She asked

"Mjolnir." Loki said softly.

"Thor's hammer…" She managed to spit out.

She finally managed to get the lock to Loki's chamber to open. The locks unhinged and the door slid up and Loki walked out slowly. He looked over to the young woman standing not to far away holding his staff. He moved to her quickly as some of his men entered the room. They had aimed their guns at Aria, however lowered them once Loki had placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"She is to be kept safe."

The men nodded and began to move around the room securing it when Thor rushes into the room. He looked confused and shouted for Loki not to do something. Aria looked up at him with a confused expression. His own was a soft grin, as Thor ran into the cell and Loki hit a button locking his brother in the cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked.

"Miss Stark are you safe?"

Loki smiled as he put his arm around her waist; "She is more safe with me then she was before I was out of this cell."

"You will not harm her Loki. She is innocent!" Thor yelled.

Loki cocked his head to the side before moving away from Aria; "Of course she is; that is why she is safe." Thor hit the cage with his hammer causing it to crack slightly and shake slightly off the hinges making some bolts shake and the whole thing shudder.

Loki laughed; "The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

"Loki please…" Aria begged him, as Loki walked over to the control panel and opened the chute beneath the cell much like Fury had done to him earlier in the night. The cage dropped slightly causing Thor jolt slightly, Coulson suddenly appeared, wielding one of the prototypes that Steve had found.

"Agent Stark, are you ok?" he asked.

"I am safe, Phil." She said.

"The Captain and your Brother would have my hide if I let this monster harm you. Now you… move away please."

"Phil please just go." She begged.

Loki stepped back from the panel. Coulson then gestured to the gun, "Do you like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson said as he prepared to fire the weapon when Loki disappeared and reappeared behind him thrusting his spear though his chest.

"No!" Thor screamed.

"Loki…." Aria said in a whisper before Loki walked back towards her.

"Will you come with me?"

"I can't…" She said, "I wont leave my brother to die."

"You said I deserved whatever I wanted." Loki said.

Aria looked up at him with fear; "I want you to come with me. You need to come with me."

Aria shook her head; "Why… why me, why do you need me."

Loki smirked at her; "You are far more important than you realize Miss Stark. You are a prize far better than unleashing the Hulk."

"Don't dance around this."

Thor moved slightly in his cage causing it to creak with his step. "Miss Stark; you are the only human on this planet capable of keeping beats calm. You have an ability that my father had sent into earth years ago. He knew that my brother would one day set out in revolt. Fury knew of this."

Aria arched her brow. "Ok, now again in English." She said.

"You were given the gift from the All-Father of the voice of reason. You have the gift to calm even the greatest beasts and monsters in this world or any for that matter." Thor explained.

"The voice of an Angel." Loki said. "That's what the gift is called. I require you at my side. Miss Stark."

Aria chuckled; "You two are nuts."

"Just stay here, Aria… don't go with my brother he will just use you as a weapon… with the Tesseract…" Thor began to say as Loki hit the button causing the cell to drop from the ship down to the land.

"Loki!" She yelled; "No…" she whispered as she fell to her knees.

"I need you. Besides Earth; I desire serenity… you will give me this." He whispered to her.

"You will lose." They both heard from a soft voice in the corner.

"Coulson." She said scrambling to her feet and rushing to his side slowly followed by Loki.

"That's why they hired you on Aria." He said; "We thought it was some sort of thing your father gave you as a child. Like the abilities that they had given to Steve, except it wasn't until Thor first came to earth they realized what it was."

"Don't talk save your breath." She said.

"You said I would lose…" Loki said

"Its in your nature," Coulson said.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. You lied to the one person who could have saved you all, and now she is mine. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked him.

"You lack conviction." Coulson said.

"I don't think I-" Loki began as Coulson fired off the weapon which shot off a blast of fire similar to that of the Destroyer, sending Loki flying through a wall.

"So that's what it does." Coulson chuckled. "Aria we never meant to lie to you. We just figured you wouldn't believe it."

"This is a useless ability. You think King Odin would have sent out the ability to find a real boyfriend, or to outsmart my brother… being able to calm people is kind of silly."

Coulson smiled at her; "Don't go with him." He said.

"I have to; if I can calm him down… I have to it might stop all this. Hold on Phil." She said before she stood up and walked over to Loki helping him up and out of the room. The two walked down the hall followed by his men they then left and headed out towards the helipad and into the jet that was waiting for them there.

"How did you find out about me?" She asked Loki.

"I didn't know about the gift until Clint told me about you. He spoke about how you were perfect to join Selvig, then he mentioned how they thought your father had given you a serum to have the gift of calming people."

"Gift." She said softly.

"It is a gift. You have been blessed; in more ways than you know."

"This isn't a gift. This is useless; its like Ella Enchanted… she got the gift of obedience. This isn't a gift its pointless." She explained.

"A gift is never pointless if it's used wisely."

"Used wisely? You where kind to me; because you want to control me. Just like you control Clint."

"No. I was nice to you because you have a kind heart. I would never wish to control you the way I had gained their loyalty. I only want you to be yourself…" Loki said as the Jet lifted off the carrier and flew off into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria walked back into the chopper and sat down putting her head in her hands. Why had she gone with Loki, she just left Phil slumped there dying. That wasn't like her, even if they had all lied to her about why she was hired. She knew she was under qualified, she had just thought it was to get back at Tony for being a prick. She looked up to see Loki was knelt down in front of her looking concerned.

"I hate you." She said.

"You don't mean that." He whispered to her.

"No, but I want to."

He sighed and put his hand on her knee; "Your friend did not die in vain. He died for what he believed in."

Aria just took a deep breathe, "Where are we going now?"

Loki stood up with a smile; "Home." He told her before he walked away from her.

"Home?"

He nodded to her, "You're home. It's the perfect location for the beginning of the new world."

Aria walked over to Loki's side quickly. "Stark Tower?" She asked him.  
"Why on earth do you need to go to Stark Tower?"

"Your brother built the tower to be the first completely run on clean energy. That energy will help us open the portal up."

"Yep, and then we're going to ride down the street on unicorns. With mermaids and Cheshire Cats just floating along side us." She said sarcastically.

"Unicorns are dangerous, why would you ever want to ride one? And mermaids are hideous creatures that live in the deepest oceans… I would rather not have to face them. I have no idea what kind of cat floats… so I can't help you there."

She looked up at Loki unimpressed; "I was being sarcastic."

"I am aware Miss Stark…"

Aria just shook her head before returning to her seat. "We will be there soon Miss Stark. Things will happen quickly once we arrive, I'd advise you to stay close to me."

* * *

Tony stood there starring at where the cylindrical glass cage once was. Steve entered the room behind him, he walked over to where Phil's blood still stained the wall.

"Was he married?"

"No. There was a uh-cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed liked a good man."

"He was an idiot." Tony said in a short breath.

The two men slowly faced each other, Steve looked shocked mixed with a taste of disgust.

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone, the guy took my sister. From right under our nose, used his psycho magic on her."

"He was only doing his job. Don't pin Loki kidnapping Aria on Phil… Loki is a menace. I will get her back."

"He was out of his league. Look at what the guy did to this place while in a cage. He should have waited. Or at least dragged Aria out of this room…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony. Aria is safe; Loki clearly needs her for something. She's safe until that need is fulfilled."

"Right. How did that work for him? How is that supposed to bring me comfort? My baby sister is who knows where with a lunatic… she's not safe till she's home."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

"**We are not soldiers!**" Tony yelled. "I'm not marching to fury's fife. I am going to find and save my sister."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Other wise there is no saving Aria…Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"

Tony looks down where Coulson fell, he notices a dent in the wall. "He made this personal."

"That's not the point." Steve reminded him.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why? Took my sister…"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but- he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants and audience." Tony began to babble.

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeh. That's just previews, this is- this is opening night, and Loki; He's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…. Son of a bitch…" Tony finished ranting.

* * *

Loki and Aria walked out onto the roof of Stark tower, to see Selvig working on the device to open the portal.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Selvig asked Aria.

"Uh, sure… what is it?"

"It's going to take us and show us the new world. Make the beginning of the end start."

Aria looked at Loki. "The beginning of the end… really?"

"When under my command they can tend to go a little crazy."

"Yeh I can see that…" Loki gave her his arm and led her back down into the penthouse of the Stark Tower.

The last time she was in this room was when she told Tony and Pepper she had gotten the job. When Tony was being rude to Phil…she shut her eyes she felt terrible about just leaving him there to die. She didn't even call for help she just took off with Loki.

Loki went to the window, "You should probably hide somewhere Miss Stark. I would hate for you to get hurt."

"I thought you said I was safe."

"Yes, safe with me. I don't know how the Chitauri will react to you."

"The what now?"

"My army."

Loki looked over at her and saw that she looked scared. He took off his cage and put it onto her shoulders. "There, now they will maybe associate you with me."

She rolled her eyes; "Yea because all human females are nuts and follow around Gods from other worlds because they enjoy being suicidal groupies. They would never just piece that together."

Loki chuckled; "I have no idea what you're going on about. Oh look." Loki said. Aria looked over and saw her brother land and his suit began to deconstruct. He slowly walked into the towers penthouse his eyes on Loki and Loki's on him as well as he too walked into the penthouse.

Aria walked back into the living room and watched the two men. She stayed behind as Loki walked towards Tony and Tony went behind the bar. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki asked him.

"Uh- actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, its seen a bit of mileage. You've got the uh-blue stick of destiny, and my sister. Would you like a drink? Aria?"

"Stalling me wont change anything. You're sister is perfectly safe with me I can assure you."

"I'm fine Tony…" Aria piped in.

"No, no, no- threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one. And Aria is only safe because I got here."

Loki chuckled; "She was safe the second she found me in Germany."  
"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

Loki smirked before motioning Aria to come to his side. "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the Demi-god;" Tony started as Loki turned to face Aria to see if she was all right. She just nodded at him as she wrapped her body around his arm.

"A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

"That was the plan." Loki explained, "That and finding you're sister, which you all but handed to me. Lying to her about everything, including her gifts. Making her seems anything but extraordinary." Aria looked to the ground feeling bad about not rushing to her brother's aid.

Loki took Aria off of his arm as Tony walked towards him.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki smirked.

"Yea- you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but its all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said causing Aria to smile.

She knew her brother had a crazy plan. He always had some insane plan for everything he was doing. Weather he was winging it or actually planned his insanity. It was something she loved about her brother. Soon enough Steve, Bruce and the others would be here. That's when it hit her, they would try and possibly succeed in killing Loki.

"Tony please… don't." She said causing the two men to turn to face her. "Don't hurt him."

"Hah, you have her brainwashed just like everyone else you have helping you."

Loki ignored Tony's comment. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" he asked as he walked up to Tony and placed the tip of scepter over his heart. It just clinked against the arc reactor. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues? Are not uncommon; You know one in every five-" Tony smirked.

Loki just grabbed Tony by the throat-causing Aria to nearly jump out of her skin. When she was forced to watch Loki toss him across the room. Loki walked over to Tony again as Tony shouted something to Jarvis. Aria stood in shock not even sure what she should even do.

Loki grabbed Tony again. "You will all fall before me." Loki said as Tony called to Jarvis again. However Loki had already launched Tony out of a window.

"Why would you do that!" Aria screamed at him; "He's my brother!"

"Aria…" Loki said softly, As Tony appeared in front of the window again. "And there's one other person you pissed off. His names Phil." Tony said as he blasted Loki backwards before flying off at the sight of the blue beam from the device.

Aria sees the blue energy beam shoot up at the sky, Selvig was finished the device. She quickly turned her attention to Loki who was still on the ground. She moved so that she was by his side on her knees. "Loki…" she said as he sat up.

"We have no time you must get to safety. You are no longer safe here with your brothers marry friends on their way."

"Loki please…" she said. Loki stood up helping Aria up with him.

Loki walked out onto the pad as his Asgardian armor materialized onto him. He began to look down at the chaos below him. "You will always be safe with me, Aria. However till the dust settles you will not be safe from your brother and his Avengers." He said noticing Thor below him. "Get back." He mumbled to her.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor yelled.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"

"So be it." Thor said finally before Loki leaped at his brother and the two began to fight. Aria ran into the building and hid behind the bar. She had never felt so terrified, so helpless.

* * *

Thor and Loki continued fighting as Tony flew by leading a troop of Chitauri past the tower. Thor took Loki and smashed his head into glass on the catwalk. "Loki why are you doing this, for what is the purpose!"

"I don't need one brother!"

"What could you possibly need the Stark girl for release her!"

"I have needs for her, beyond your understanding. She is safe with me." Loki said as he sent a blast towards his brother.

"You are blinded Loki, you will only put her in harms way. She will die next to you!"

Loki spots the jet. He then throws Thor to the floor as she blasts the jet's rotor blades with his scepter. Thor watches with anger growing in his eyes as he charges at Loki tackling him to the ground. The brothers begin to throw punches at each other.

Thor finally manages to hold Loki down and motions for him to look at the chaos below them.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it!" Loki yelled at him.

"No." Thor told his brother. "We can, together." Loki paused before slipping a knife into his hand and stabbing Thor.

"Sentiment…" Loki cried out as Thor gets back up and lifts Loki, then dropped him. Loki rolled himself off the edge of the building, landing on one of the crafts of his new army. Flying off with a mass troop.

* * *

Natasha and Barton had been fighting side by side for what felt like hours before she boarded a Chitauri craft. She began to fly the craft around the area before being hit from behind, only to find that it was Loki. She continues towards the building Barton had now positioned himself in.

"Hawkeye!" She shouted into the radio.

"Nat, what are you doing?"

She looked around, "A little help?" She asked.

Barton nodded to himself waiting for Loki and Natasha to come past him. "I got it." He said as he fired the arrow inches from Loki's face only for him to catch it. Loki looked at the arrow only for it to explode sending him crashing onto the platform at the top of the Stark Tower.

Loki looked up to see Natasha standing in front of him however before either could do anything the Hulk had jumped up and grabbed him throwing him through the window of the penthouse. The sound of Loki crashing through the window caused Aria to scream out.

Hulk roared as he moved towards Loki who had now got to his feet.  
"Enough! You are all , all of you are beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" Loki was cut off by Hulk grabbing Loki by the feet and smashed him around the room repeatedly, then throws him aside and walking away. "Puny God." Hulk muttered before returning to battle.

Aria ran out from behind the bar to hear Loki whimper in pain, "Loki…" she whispered to him before putting his head into her lap. He laid there in silence he'd been beaten into submission, he felt ashamed.

She soon put his head back down as he had shut his eyes; she walked out onto the platform to see Natasha already move away with the scepter. She looked up at the portal to see her brother rushing up towards it with something in his arms.

She kept watching, as the portal seemed to explode before her eyes, "No… Tony..." she whispered as the portal appeared to close. He was still in there how could Fury and the others let her brother do something like that with no way back. She collapsed to her knees just as she saw something falling towards the ground.

She knew it had to be Tony there was nothing else it could be; "Oh thank god…"

She watched as the Hulk jumped up building grabbing Tony in mid air, he began to slide down the side of a building, before crashing to the ground. She stood up and rushed to the end of the pad trying to see if she could see anything from the height she was at.

"Jarvis, is my brother still alive."

She stood there waiting for the voice to give her news be it good news or bad news.  
"Miss Stark, your brother just regained consciousness. He and the Avengers are on their way up Stark Tower."

Aria turned around and walked back over to Loki who was crawling on the ground towards a set of stairs. She went to kneel with him when Steve pulled her towards himself. Loki turned to look at the group of Avengers who had massed themselves behind him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He said mocking Tony from earlier.

* * *

The team had began to remove Loki from the situation and doctors had finally left Aria alone after assessing her for any neurological damage, she had none since she wasn't even being controlled by Loki. She sat there on the side of the street as Steve walked up to her with a coffee.

"This has been one hell of a day." He said to her.

"I'd say." She looked at him; "You guys saved a lot of people today…"

"We saved you."

She turned her head away from him, "I didn't need saving Captain."

Steve softly moved her face so that she was facing him. "Maybe not, but we did. Save you." He told her.

Thor and Tony soon made their ways over to Steve and Aria; "You're alright kiddo?" Tony asked her.

"Shaken up, still not entirely sure what happened here or what that is." She said pointing to the dead leviathan.

Tony smirked; "Space worm. I'm glad you're ok; I don't know what I'd have done if he had hurt you."

"Loki would never have hurt me." She said; "Thor?"

Tony and Steve looked over at the Demi-God; "No; Loki's intentions with Miss Stark where never to harm her. Just to keep her."

"Keep her?" Tony and Steve said almost in unison.

"She, the gift the all father had given to her when she was born… calms Loki's heart. He would never hurt her, her being near him gives him a peace."

"I see that, that peace nearly brought down Manhattan." Tony scoffed.

"Tony stop it." Aria said to him. "I'm fine, the battle is over. Everyone is safe."

"Not yet; I haven't yet brought Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Once that it done, then Earth will be safe."

"You're taking him away?" She asked him.

Thor nodded, before walking off. "Pepper will be so happy to know I didn't get you killed."

* * *

The team had regrouped and met in Central Park, Selvig brought over glass cylinder from the truck and they put the cube inside. Thor smiled at his friends as they passed him the cylinder. "Hopefully the next time we meet; it will be under better circumstances. Not world ending matters." Thor said as he moved over to Loki reading the two of them to leave Earth.

"Wait…" Aria called out causing the group to look back at her.

"Take me with you, Thor."

Thor looked at her confused; "Asgard is no place for a human."

"No, but I have no place here anymore. You said it yourself he needs me to keep calm. What good will I do on earth? Return to my mediocre life?" She asked him.

"Tony please…"

Tony just stood there in shock; "Is that actually something you want, Aria?"

She nodded at her brother. "Its not up to me. It's up to him." He said nodding his head towards Thor.

"Why would you want to go with him? He tired to destroy the planet. And you can have a life here Aria, you don't have to give up just because they told you about that gift." Steve said to her as she walked over to him.

"I can't stay here with you Steve. It wouldn't be right. You are a magnificent man. There is no doubt in my mind about that. However there is no way I can live up to Peggy. The day you find the woman who does; trust me you will never have to ask her to stay with you." She told him before kissing him softly on the cheek.

Thor looked at her; "Alright then, wrap your arms around my neck. Hold on as tightly as you can and do not let go or look down. You will probably be sick when we get there." He told her as he put his arm around her waist tightly. Before he twists the device, which lights up and the three of them quickly vanish into the sky.

* * *

Once they had arrived Thor let go of Aria who instantly collapsed to her knees. She looked around; "What is this?" She asked. Thor smirked at her; "This is what's left of the Bifröst." Aria just starred at him. "Rainbow Bridge?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh. Why is it broken?" She asked.

"Loki forced us to destroy it; now come with me. There is much I must tell the all father. Including your being here, which he may not approve of." She just nodded as she stood up and followed Thor who was practically dragging Loki towards the massive crystal looking Kingdom before them. This was what the Norse myth called Asgard…

* * *

New chapter should be up within the week... the story isn't finished just yet. Thanks everyone for being patient with me for the chapter being so delayed.

Vanessa


End file.
